La chasse est ouverte
by Tsukkiyo
Summary: Prologue : J'avais peur et, à bout de souffle, je laissais les larmes glisser le long de mes joues. Je vous en prie ! Arrêtez ! Qui êtes-vous ? Suppliais-je d'une voix tremblante. Une terreur inexprimable m'envahit, me paralysant complètement. Et je voyais la forme, plutôt l'être innommable, et ses yeux rougeoyant, s'approcher, de plus en plus près de moi .


Préambule :

J'avais peur et, à bout de souffle, je laissais les larmes glisser le long de mes joues.

« Je vous en prie ! Arrêtez ! Qui êtes-vous ? » Suppliais-je d'une voix tremblante.

Une terreur inexprimable m'envahit, me paralysant complètement. Et je voyais la forme, plutôt l'être innommable, et ses yeux rougeoyant, s'approcher, de plus en plus près de moi .

Un soir, lorsqu'une lune ronde planait au-dessus de mon paisible village, je courais à en perdre le souffle. Mon cœur battait. Il battait si fort dans ma poitrine qu'il me faisait mal. Haletante encore un peu avant de reprendre une respiration normale, je m'effondre sur la place principale du village. Je me retournais légèrement pour poser mon regard dans les ténébreux de la ruelle que je venais de traverser. J'avalai ma salive. Un bruit de pas venant de ma gauche, attira mon attention. Je plissais les yeux pour essayer de voir d'où pouvait provenir ce bruit, mais rien. Je pus que sentir une atmosphère oppressante s'approcher de moi. Alors, je me relevai d'un bon et je repris ma course de plus belle. Jetant quelque coup d'œil à mes arrières, j'aperçus très vaguement une ombre me suivre. Les réverbères qui éclairaient mon passage s'éteignaient un à un, au fur et à mesure de mon passage, tandis qu'une étrange ombre, menaçante, me poursuivait dans l'obscurité de la nuit.  
Je trébuchais contre une racine, qui était sorti de la terre. Tout en reprenant mes esprits, je maudissais les habitants qui étaient pour la plantation de ses arbres pour préserver l'environnement, même si j'étais avec eux. Je soupirais pour la énième fois. Ce que je pouvais être maladroite, ces derniers temps. Entendant le bruit d'une chouette je sursautais. Mon cœur ne fit qu'un bond dans mon thorax. Je voulus me lever, m'enfuir de ce chemin sombre rentrer chez moi, cependant dans ma chute, je m'étais foulé la cheville. Je fouillais dans les poches de ma veste, pour chercher mon portable. Je ne trouvais rien. J'étais pourtant sure de l'avoir mis dans ma veste. Des bruits de pas se rapprochèrent de moi. Tant bien que mal, je me levai. Je boitais vers la sortie de la rue principale que j'avais empruntée. Je me trouvais désormais aux abords de la forêt. Un vent violant venait de soulever ma jupe. Un ricanement me fit sursauter, et m'obligeais à me retourner. Je mis ma main sur mon cœur, laissant échapper un soupir de soulagement.

« Excusez-moi ! Vous m'avez fait peur. »

Je n'eus que pour seule réponse, le bruit assourdissant du hibou. Puis plus un bruit. Je le regardais, et de là où je me trouvais, je ne pouvais à peine distinguer sa corpulence ou même sa chevelure. Il ne ressemblait à aucune personne du village et j'étais comme envoutée, même plus, comme fascinée, par ses yeux onyx.  
Et comme pour simple réponse, à mon ensorcèlement qui semblait l'amuser, il me souriait. A cet instant, mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il venait de me montrer, dans l'obscurité de cette nuit, ces canines longues et lisses, d'un blanc éclatant et brillant, qui éblouissait l'obscurité l'entourant.  
Et là, la peur fictive que j'avais, devint réelle. Un cri déchirant le calme de cette forêt sorti de ma bouche. Je couru aussi vite que je le pouvais, malgré la douleur de ma cheville, à travers cette épaisse masse verdâtre. Et quand, mon corps voulait tourner, je le voyais, là, adossé à un arbre, amusé par mon effroi, et exhibant ses canines, me rappelant que je ne pouvais lui échapper. Prenant le peu de force qui me restait et mon courage, je défilais à une allure folle, essayant de lui échapper. Fatiguée, je trottinais vers, ce que je crus voir de la lumière. Arrivée à l'endroit, il était là dos à l'arbre, m'attendant. Avais-je courus droit à ma perte ? J'avais peur et, à bout de souffle, je laissais les larmes glisser le long de mes joues.

« Je vous en prie ! Arrêtez ! Qui êtes-vous ? » Suppliais-je d'une voix tremblante.

Une terreur inexprimable m'envahit, me paralysant complètement. Et je voyais la forme, plutôt l'être innommable, et ses yeux rougeoyant, s'approcher, de plus en plus près de moi. Je voulu m'enfuir, mais il m'attrapa par la gorge. Il me plaqua contre l'arbre derrière moi. Il glissa le bout de ses doigts froids sur mes lèvres, puis les descendit le long de ma gorge, me faisant frissonner. Il sourit et je déglutis. En essayant une dernière fois de m'échapper, il plaqua mes poignets au-dessus de ma tête. Lentement, ses lèvres se rapprochèrent de ma gorge à son tour. Il entre ouvrit sa bouche et me lécha la peau. Puis, ses dents s'enfoncèrent dans la chaire de mon coup. J'hurlais comme un loup au claire de lune. Et sentant mes forces me quitter je me laissais tomber dans ces bras.  
Mes yeux se fermèrent et ayant pour seul souvenir, de cette horrible nuit, les lèvres rougis par mon sang à cause de mon assaillant.

Voici mon premier one-shot.

Si vous avez des remarques positives ou négatives vous pouvez me les laisser dans un commentaire.

Merci d'avance.

Tsukkiyo-chan ^_^


End file.
